Toudou's Revenge Arc
Toudou's Revenge Arc is the nineteenth arc of the Gamaran series. This arc is where Toudou Koma faces against Jinsuke in order to advenge his master. Plot Sound the Alarm Nachi is informs that Riichirou has been killed and that their is an insurgent in the city. Nachi then asks where Jinsuke is, which the soldier says that no one knows where Jinsuke is. Nachi then says to ring the bell and to inform all the advisors and Personal Corps members inside and outside the city. Kizaki Gensai Vs. Tsuchiryuu Round 2 At the front gate, Kizaki tells Tsuchiryuu that he is going to be the killed if he is careless. Tsuchiryuu then says that he is serious, but then hears that bell ring. Kizaki then notices that Tsuchiryuu is distraced and decides to finish the match. Kizaki then attacks, which Tsuchiryuu dodges. Kizaki then thinks about what Tsuchiryuu did and jumps back. Kizaki is wounded on his leg, and thinks about hw can't see through Tsuchiryuu's movements. Kizaki then thinks about how its dangerous to stay close to Tsuchiryuu, which Kizaki then hears Tsuchiryuu behind him. Kizaki then turns and sees that Kizaki is standing on a wall. Tsuchiryuu then says that their fight has to end and leaves. Kamedenbou then asks why Tsuchiryuu left, which Iori tells him to just focus on defeating the soldiers. Iori then wonders if Tsukikage's plan was a success. Kizaki then gets angry and thinks about how he will pay Tsuchiryuu back for the humiliation. Examining Riichirou's Corpse Inside the castle, Ranmaru is told that Riichirou was kill with a pierce to the heart. Ranmaru then asks what weapon was used, which the soldier says that is was probably a spear or a long weapon. Ranmaru then thinks about who the killed might be, when Tsukikage shows up and says that is must have been Toudou Koma. Ranmaru then says that he has sent people to find Jinsuke and to watch Toudou. Ranmaru then says that he doesn't know what Toudou's intent is, since Toudou is Riichirou's trusted man. Tsukikage then says that it might be resentment and explains that Riichirou and Toudou were from the Soujin School. Tsukikage then reveals that Toudou possessed more martial arts skills then Riichirou and that might be the reason. Ranmaru then says that he won't agrees with Tsukikage only by that, and that their will be more then one murderers. A soldier then arrives and says that many dead bodies was found in the hallway that leads to the south honmaru palace. Ranmaru then wonders why Toudou is heading the way and tells the soldier to sent some soldiers to the south honmaru palace. Ranmaru then runs off, which Tsukikage asks who killed Riichirou. Meeting at the South Honmaru Palace At the South Hanmaru Palace, Jinsuke tells Toudou that he is late when Toudou arrives. Toudou then says that he knew Jinsuke would be here, which Jinsuke reveals a letter and says that he find out who the insurgent is if he comes to this place. Jinsuke then asks who killed Richirou, which Toudou doesn't tell him. Jinsuke then asks why Toudou called him here, which Toudou says that he never forgot that Jinsuke killed his mentor and takes a stance while saying that he will send Jinsuke to hell. Jinsuke then says that revenge is always interesting and that he will cut Toudou down with his sword. Toudou then remembers when his mentor was killed and what Jinsuke told him that day. Toudou then says that he has waited three years for a moment to kill Jinsuke and that he will take his life right here. Jinsuke then asks if Toudou is confident that he can defeat him, which Toudou says that he can. Toudou then remember how he has trained three years to master the axe spear. Toudou Koma Vs. Jinsuke Kurogane Jinsuke then says that this is ridiculous and charges at Toudou. Jinsuke then wounds Toudou, which Toudou thinks about how he can't see Jinsuke's attack. Toudou then thinks about how he just failed to follow Jinsuke's movements, and that he has to use his weapons attacks range. Toudou then attacks but notices that Jinsuke has disappeared. Toudou then notices that Jinsuke is attacking from below, which Jinsuke then attacks. Toudou then thinks about how heavy Jinsuke's slashes are, and is sent flying to the wall. Jinsuke then asks Toudou who killed Riichirou and who is the man planning this. Toudou then thinks about how he has no chance of winning, and then decides to use his ultamite technique. Heading to the South Palace Elsewhere, Ranmaru comes across some dead bodies and wonders what happened. Ranmaru then notices that one of the bodies is cut in half, and then thinks that he has to find Jinsuke. Kai then shows up and says that he came here after getting wind of all the trouble. Kai then comments about the corpse and how it was cut from the bottom up. Kai then comments about how its impossible to cut a body in half by going upwards. Kai then asks if Ranmaru has figured out how the technique works, which Ranmaru tells him that he had. Ranmaru then says that this technique, but Kai interrupts and says that if one pulls it off right then their is no chance at dodging the technique. Ranmaru then says that have to hurry up. Toudou's Trump Card At the south palace, Toudou says that he wasn't the one that killed Riichirou. Toudou then says that their are many that wanted Jinsuke dead. Toudou also says that he can't understand why Jinsuke is doing this, and that he will kill him using the ultamite technique of the Soujin School. Toudou then takes a stance, which Jinsuke then tells Toudou to die. Toudou then attacks while Jinsuke charges at him. Toudou then sticks his spear into the floor, which Jinsuke notices what is going to happen. Explaining the Technques Elsewhere, Kai informs Ranmaru that the technique is a two stage attack. Ranmaru then says that the first stage is to stick the spear into the ground to build up tension, and the second is to release the tension all at once. At the palace, Toudou then attacks with Nobori Hiryuu, but notices that his arm was cut off. Toudou then thinks about how their should be enough distance between them, and that Jinsuke was able to close the distance in a blink of an eye. Toudou Defeated Jinsuke then says that he had figure out the Technique and that he will use the time he has on this planet to live out his dream. Jinsuke then slashes Toudou multiple time, which Toudou notices that Jinsuke slashed him four times. Toudou is then cut in half, which he apologizes to his master before dying. Ranmaru and Kai then shows up, which Jinsuke tells Ranmaru to find the rats of the Muhou School. Jinsuke then thinks about those that want to destroy the Muhou School are starting to move, and then says that things are starting to get interesting. A day and a half later at the Ogame School hideout, Shinnojou informs the others that Kashitarou has come back from the verge of death. Manjirou then comes in saying that something has happened in Jouka. Characters *Nachi *Kizaki Gensai *Tsuchiryuu *Oizumi Kamedenbou *Sengoku Iori *Hanamura Riichirou (Corpse) *Itou Ranmaru *Tsukikage *Toudou Koma *Jinsuke Kurogane *Hanamura Keijirou (Mentioned) *Kujou Mario (Mentioned) *Ichinose Kai *Sakura Shinnojou *Nakaizumi Arata *Kashitarou *Ichinose Zenmaru *Gama Kurogane *Uchikawa Manjirou Techniques Soujin School *Nobori Hiryuu Category:Arcs